


Baking Promise

by TokiKurp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baking, But doesn't always tell the truth ;), Cookie Dough, Getting away from the city, M/M, Nijimura always keeps his promises, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It was moments like these, these quiet and peaceful moments, both Akashi and Nijimura treasured with their daughter. They had a rule, no technology was allowed to come with them unless it was urgent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARC_Fangirl_0w0v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Archie! Thank you for being such a great friend and for giving me so many NijiAka feels!

If there was a time of year where they could get away from their busy lives, it was during the Christmas season. Even if it was for just the weekend. A little tradition Nijimura had suggested one year after their daughter had been born and it’s been a tradition they’ve stuck to for years now. The family of three would leave Tokyo and head to another prefecture to enjoy a little family time. 

Away from the busy streets of Tokyo and away from all the staff members, that lived with them. Instead of a five-star hotel, they rented a cottage in the forest where they...could act like a normal family. No staff members running around, they loved making their own meals and cooking together as a family. 

It was moments like these, these quiet and peaceful moments, both Akashi and Nijimura treasured with their daughter. They had a rule, no technology was allowed to come with them unless it was urgent.

On the day they prepared to leave, Nijimura had a patient, who was in such a serious condition and needed many tests run. He brought his laptop and phone, but Akashi left everything of his back in Tokyo. Even though it pained him to have to break his rule, Akashi reassured his husband it was fine. He was their doctor and needed to see the test results the moment they’d come in. So the moment they arrived, everything was set down and Nijimura began to work in the loft while Akashi and Aimi decided to take a walk outside.

But there was one promise that Nijimura made to Aimi and he pinky promised not to break it.

That he would stop work and come help them make cookies. He agreed.

“Papa, is Daddy going to keep his promise?” Aimi asked as the two walked back to the cottage. “His work is super important.”

“You are correct that his work is very important, but he’s going to keep his promise. You’re very important to him too.” Akaashi smiled down at her softly squeezing her hand tight. 

“Hmm...okay!” She smiled up at him.

“Alright now that the dough is ready, we can add whatever we want in it. And I’m sure I know what you want to add, little missy.” Akashi smirked as him and Aimi just finished mixing the dough.

“But Papa, Daddy isn’t here.” She pouted. That pout went away when she saw a hand extend and steal a tiny bit of the dough. “Daddy!” She cheered.

“Shuuzo! Stop stealing the cookie dough!” Akashi playfully hit his husband’s shoulder as he ate the dough.

“What?! The dough’s the best part!” 

“If you keep eating, we won’t have any dough to make the actual cookies.” 

“Ah come on, what’s a little dough going to do?” The former power forward chuckled as he shrugged.

“Daddy, you’re late! We’re almost done!” Aimi crossed her little arms.

“Right, right. I know and I’m sorry. I had a report come in so I needed to check to see if my patient was okay. But he’s going to be okay and I can spend time with you and Papa now. Now how about we finally make those cookies?”

“Hmm...yeah!”

“That’s what I like to hear! Come on, girly!” Aimi smiled big as Nijimura picked her up while she hugged him. But when Nijimura thought Akashi wasn’t looking, he took another piece of dough.

“Shuuzo, I saw that.”

“No you didn’t.” 

Aimi just giggled.


End file.
